pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock
Age 15 (as of debut) Gender Male Eye color Black Hair color Brown Hometown Pewter City Region Kanto Relatives Flint (father), Lola (mother), Forrest (brother), 8 other siblings Trainer class Gym Leader, Pokémon Breeder Game counterpart Brock Leader of Pewter Gym Badge Boulder Badge Specializes in Rock types Anime debut Showdown in Pewter City English voice actor Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145) Bill Rogers (AG146-present) (MoMP) Japanese voice actor Yūji Ueda Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is an aspiring Pokémon Doctor from Pewter City and a former traveling partner of Ash. He is also the former Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym. In the anime, Brock is a Pokémon Breeder and a former Gym Leader of Pewter City who is studying to become a Pokémon Doctor. He is a close friend and former traveling companion of Ash, Misty, May, Max and Dawn. Some notes on official sketches of his character set his age at 15 at the start of the series.1 He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans. When he was younger, he participated in Little League Baseball, as mentioned in The Little Big Horn. Early on, he showed that he carries around a Boulder Badge for identification. He has Contest Passes for the Kanto and Hoenn regions, though only once did he compete in a Pokémon Contest. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real or imposters, as well as spot the differences between them. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. Brock flirting with Nurse Joy Brock has had two notable musical appearances. One is the Japanese ending theme Takeshi's Paradise, which is about his love for women and his determination to find love despite often appearing foolish and getting heartbroken. There is a running joke about him singing this song often in the anime, since it is the only song he knows. The other is the Pokémon Karaokémon song Two Perfect Girls, which is about his love of both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably due to the fact that he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in the Advanced Generation series this role was mostly taken over by Max, who owns a PokéNav. Brock also carries a small blue journal containing information on every girl he meets, referring to it in The Rise of Darkrai as his "Little Blue Book of Babes". He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled out a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friend's Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa and Lizabeth, but most do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Brock